


Open Doors

by clare328



Series: Harry/Louis Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare328/pseuds/clare328
Summary: Harry is Louis' baby.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Harry/Louis Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941058
Kudos: 14





	Open Doors

In the early days Louis opened doors because Harry was a baby deer who never knew what direction he was going in, let alone to get ahead of Louis to open the door. And Louis, sunshine burst of energy and driving force that he is would always be there, guiding him subtly, opening doors, little touches on the small of his back, a tap on the shoulder, a tug on his wrist. 

Later, Harry would just relax into it. He liked hanging back and watching Louis. 

Louis would be chatting a hundred miles an hour and bouncing ahead slightly and then turning to look back at Harry, always turning to look back at Harry, and move back first through the door with the fondest smile on his face, and stand there a bit lovestruck while Harry brushed past him— stopping to whisper a gentle thanks in his ear. 

These days, Louis doesn’t need to look back to know that Harry is following him. And Harry is sure enough of himself that he doesn’t need a guide. They’re so sure and comfortable with the other, in themselves. They walk at the same pace, side by side. 

But Louis has always opened doors for Harry, and he likes the familiar routine of it, the soft, comfortable movements; it doesn’t change, no matter where they are in the world. Harry, though, Harry just likes that it gives him a reliable opportunity to ogle Louis’ arse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of tumblr drabble from 2015, inspired by a very old (joke) argument about who opens doors for who. I won. 
> 
> Come find me over on [tumblr!](https://bearmustard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
